Claude Bennet
Claude Bennet is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He is the son of Noah and Lauren Bennet, and despite being only 10 years old, is the husband of Gabriella Bennet. Appearance Claude is currently ten years old. He was born only just under 4 years ago, but spent 7 years living in the future. His hair is quite long for a boy, and very shaggy, with a similar blonde shade to his mother, Lauren Bennet. He will keep his hair much shorter when he is an adult. His eyes are a sky blue shade, another trait inhertied from his mother. He will be very tall when he's an adult, standing around 6ft 2/6ft 3. As an agent, he will dress quite formally on a day to day basis, wearing a suit almost all of the time. He will be very muscular and strong, although he will have quite a slim figure. Abilities Claude has not manifested an ability, and never will. He will always be a non-evolved human, and is happy this way, because this is easier for Gabriella in dealing with her own ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lauren Bennet *Father - Noah Bennet *Younger brother - Oliver Bennet *Younger sister - Lyndsey Bennet *Adoptive sister - Claire Bennet *Half-brother - Lyle Bennet *Adoptive sisters in law - Gretchen Berg, Hannah Deveaux *Adoptive brother in law - Josh Deveaux *Adoptive nephew - Jake Deveaux *Adoptive niece - Ella Meers *Wife - Gabriella Bennet *Sisters in law - Abbie Gray, Zoe Gray, Hannah Deveaux *Brothers in law - Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Braedon Gray, Luke Accera-Gray *Father in law - Gabriel Gray *Mother in law - Pippy Gray Personality Claude will be quite serious as an adult, but as a child, he's very fun-loving and easy going. He's a very nice and generous boy, and he's very determined. He is very patient, but when he is annoyed, he does not calm down for a long time. Etymology Claude is a Latin name meaning "Disabled", although it is also very popular in France. Claude is not disabled in anyway, so this has absolutely no meaning for him. He was named after his father's old partner, Claude Rains. His surname is also Latin, and means "Blessed". Brief History Claude was born four years ago to Noah Bennet and Lauren Gilmore. He met Gabriella Bennet when he was quite young. The two became very close, and when Gabriella decided to take her own life after struggling to control her ability, she came to say goodbye to Claude - one of the only two people she did say goodbye to - and he demanded she took him with her. In the original timeline, the pair teleported into the future, and both commited suicide. However, after Amber Petrelli manipulated reality to save Lowri Petrelli, Gabriella's younger sister, Zoe Gray, was alive as a result, and after she reanimated them she took the pair in. The two lived in the future for seven years, before returning, when Gabriella realised she was able to save their mother, Pippy Gray. The two married a year after that, when they were both around eight years old technically - Gabriella telepathed the minister into not realising they were much too young to be married, and the pair have already celebrated their one year anniversary, and are now well into their second year of marriage. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters